


Featherweight

by StarlightPrincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Large Cock, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightPrincess/pseuds/StarlightPrincess
Summary: Reader is roughhousing with Sigma and wins. She acts cocky about it, and Sigma won't allow for her bratty attitude. He decides that she needs to be taught a lesson in humility.





	Featherweight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Dutch at all so forgive any bad translations here.
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more of my content! https://kittenpufff.tumblr.com/

Both you and Sigma are home today at the base, most of the others were out on a mission and you both had the day off. You were feeling riled up from the three cups of coffee you’d had earlier in the morning and needed to let all that pent up energy out somehow. An idea came to you as you heard the faucet turn off in your shared shower. Sigma wouldn’t be expecting your attack this time, not when he was drying off, and you grinned to yourself as you crouched beside the bathroom door like a spring ready to release. 

Sure, it was kind of a dirty move to sideline him like this, but every other time you two had rough-housed together, he always won because he was more than prepared for it. At least, that’s what you figure had to be the reason. You were intent on beating him this time, just winning against him at something for once would feel so vindicating. 

Steam pours out of the bathroom when the automatic doors open and hold your breath. He steps out, wrapped only in a towel around his waist, hair still wet, droplets still clinging to his godly body. You swallow, and refocus. Now wasn’t the time for admiring his form.

Silent and quick as a cat, you pounce on Sigma just as he has his back turned to you while heading towards his dresser. 

Taking him by surprise, he is unprepared for when you tackle him to the carpeted floor, letting out a small yell of shock. 

“My God, Y/N, this is low even for you! You’re so desperate to win that you ambush me?” he admonishes. 

You don’t respond, using all of your concentration to counter his moves and force him down. After barely a minute of struggle he easily overpowers you, but you begin to pout as you only struggle harder, refusing to concede defeat. 

Sigma sighs, and being the big lovable softy that he is, he starts letting you win while pretending to still put up a fight so that you can feel like you’ve accomplished the impossible. He would rather this than see you upset after yet another easy defeat at his hands. He was actually starting to feel pity for you.

He grunts and pants, pretending to get short of breath as though you’ve really tired him out already, and eventually submits entirely. 

Joy written all over your face, you end up straddling his hips, pinning his arms over his head (quite a long reach for you) and lean down over his stomach to boop his nose with your index finger, which he finds so cute, and just a bit cheeky of you. 

You stick your tongue out at him because you’re a brat and love winning at everything, and you can’t help but gloat over this. You had finally won! At wrestling, no less! Against Sigma! 

You boast about how he’s really not as strong as he was as a young man, and how easy your victory was.

“Ha ha, I win! Too bad you’re so easy to tire out. Maybe if you had more stamina you could’ve won, but I’ve been practicing. Jack even said I’m getting faster during training and I knew I could take you. Were you even trying?”

Wanting to make you happy was quickly overcome with an aggressive need within him to show you your place. If you had just taken the “win” gracefully, it would be one thing. But no: you, you little brat, were actually gloating. This would not do, not at all. Sigma’s entire demeanor changed within seconds.

You notice that he is suddenly giving you a very menacing look, eyes no longer lit with playfulness, mouth frowning. You’d never seen him look at you like that before; only when he was concentrating in battle or training, or in his lab. This frightens you a bit, your face falling quickly from triumph to concern, chuckles dying in your throat. Oh no. Maybe you had taken it a bit too far?

Sigma growls lowly at you, “You really think you could ever hope to overpower me, little one? How adorable. I was going to let you win, because I felt pity for you after you had tried so hard, so many times.” You gulp as you listen, his voice had taken on a cold, disconcerting quality. You had really messed up. “But your boastful attitude is… unbecoming. I don’t believe I’ll let you win after all. Let me show you what real strength is, mijn kleine vechter.”

You let out a small whimper, eyes full of fear, about to blurt out an apology. Sigma drinks up the emotion on your face, satisfied with the sudden change in power between you. But he wasn’t about to let this slip. 

Your breath catches in your throat. With lightning speed, before you can process what’s happening he lifts both of you up with his legs, his hips rising with you on top, and suddenly he uses both legs to turn you both until you find yourself flat on your back, him on top, and your hands now bound above your head by his own. Your eyes go wide with shock and he just smirks down at you in response.

“Aww, come now princess, is this not going how you’d hoped it would? Poor thing, and you were so sure of yourself just now. I have to say, thinking you could ever beat me in any physical feat was foolish on your part. Have you not noticed that I am almost three feat taller than you? Or that I have almost a hundred pounds over you in pure muscle? Silly kitten, so very cute. Don’t worry though, nobody else has to know about your little slip up.” He says this all with a heavily mocking tone, knowing how much it irks you to lose. As an additional act of cruelty, he winks down at you, and you just have to take it. 

He gazes at you while pinning you down, laying on top of you, heavy enough that all you can do is breathe. This was not going well, not at all.

Sigma smugly boops you back on the nose while holding your arms in place. Sonofabitch, no he did not just do that. You were beginning to feel embarrassed. He was lording himself over you, the dammit. 

Struggling in futility, you can’t move as you stare up at him, huffing and ready to tell him exactly how you feel about this sudden unwelcome change

Just as you open your mouth, he starts grinding his hips against you, and you feel his hardness rubbing into your crotch, halting the words before they’ve left you.

yourfacewhen.jpeg

This was actually turning him on. Here you were, upset and just a bit humiliated, completely at his mercy, and he was getting off on it? You bit your lip, trying not to say anything you might later regret.

Using one hand to continue holding both yours above you, he takes his free hand and slips your pajamas bottoms off like they’re nothing, gliding them easily down your legs and off your feet, his sheer size and your much smaller frame making it an easy task. You gulp again, his hot skin now pressing all over you, his half dry hair dripping onto your forehead. He quickly lifts your top up above your breasts, giving him full access. 

Sigma stares down into your eyes, not breaking contact, savoring your expressions as he starts to slowly play with you using his free hand; he doesn’t even need lube as you’re already a bit wet from the rough play. You let out a mewl despite your attempts to press your lips firmly shut. He smirks at this; you’re an open book to him, and he knows exactly how to manipulate you.

He leans down and kisses you deeply, using his tongue, taking control of even this, not letting up in order to prevent you from speaking at all. His large fingers are surprisingly dexterous with pinpoint precision on where you like to be touched most; he knows your body well as he fondles and rubs your sensitive clit, drawing gasps from you that he muffles with his mouth.

You just about die when you feel him slowly but firmly push two fingers inside your slit and start pumping into you, gently at first, then curling them and moving at a punishing pace, drawing out whimpers from you with each pump. He is so immense and strong, holding you down as he thrusts his fingers inside, and you feel utterly enveloped by his body, his scent, his heat, him.

To your embarrassment, you are already almost there, so very wet and swollen with pleasure, but then he stops and you feel him pull his fingers away from you, earning a long whine from you. Sigma hums with satisfaction, making sure to fix you with his gaze as he pulls his fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them, delighting in how flushed this makes you, and being sure to let out a lewd groan as he does so. You flush even deeper, if that is even possible.

Right as you’re about to yell at him for being so cruel, you feel his hips push into yours, and the head of his large cock as it pushes into your small wet hole, the tip already leaking precum, giving away his own excitement. 

You can’t help but smile as he continues to slowly and persistently kiss you. This punishment wasn’t so bad, was it?

His cock slips inside of your entrance and you moan with delight; each time he enters you, you can’t help but marvel at his size and you never seem to get used to it. As such, he is careful to push ahead gently, giving your body time to adjust to his impressive size.

Still, it hurts just a bit despite your preparedness, but he goes in slowly, opening his eyes to look at you and check your reaction for the smallest signs of pain or discomfort. He stops entirely if you wince at all and uses his hand to go back to rubbing your clit, and you sigh at the touch, body relaxing a bit more with his attentions. This seems to work and the pain starts to disappear entirely, replaced by incredible pleasure as he finally fits himself inside of you almost to all the way. You can feel him shudder with pleasure and can’t help but feel proud for making him feel so good.

You lean your hips up the most that you can in your position, allowing him to push in even further, fully filling you as he hilts himself entirely within you. He groans deeply into your mouth, his brown furrowed in bliss. He is always blown away by how tight you are around him, it’s unbelievable, and how hot and wet you are as he slowly starts to fuck you, holding you still and refusing to let up kissing you even now; you weren’t allowed to let out a single sound today. 

For your part, you feel wonderful as he starts to really pump himself into you faster. You feel so tiny and vulnerable underneath him as he just engulfs you, his whole body pressing you into the floor and heating you up, keeping you warm and comfortable given where you were laying.

You are so close that you can feel each others heartbeats increasing as you press up against each other. He’s fucking you hard now, throwing caution to the wind and really pistons his himself into you, and each pump stretches you as you barely accommodate him. You can feel every glorious inch of him with every movement he makes. His dick is the perfect shape that it hits the plush, extra soft spot inside of you that makes your eyes roll backwards in your head, forcing you into a state that almost feels like being high as you are consumed with pleasure. His thrusts are now very fast, deep enough that he is nearly touching your cervix, almost becoming sloppy. He is so, so close, Panting through his nose and groaning nearly constantly. 

Sigma pulls his mouth from yours only for a second and whispers, “You’re so gorgeous, so pretty. Come for me, mijn kleine katje. Come on daddy’s cock.” 

You love when he talks like that, your cheeks burning up as he speaks, his words sending shocks of ecstasy right to your core. With each powerful thrust you whine and moan until suddenly, you cry out into his mouth as you feel your insides flutter and clench tightly around his girth, coming hard, all of the tension and heat in your core exploding at once in a symphony of tingly pleasure that threatens to drown you.

He lifts his lips from your swollen and bruised ones to praise you with a “Yes, fuck, good girl, -mmm- such a good - ahh - girl for me.” Though in your state you can hardly hear him, head still buzzing.

Sigma holds you even tighter, even closer if that is possible, and he moans loudly into your mouth before biting down on your neck with a growl and shuddering inside of you as he comes. Your pussy isn’t big enough to accommodate all of his seed and it spills out around him as his cock and balls pulse rapidly, still thrusting into you, squirting out every last drop of his cum inside of you. Finally, he slows to a stop, head resting on your shoulder. 

You both lay panting for a while before he finally lifts himself up onto his elbows and kisses your neck where he marked you, and then your forehead and lips.

“Remember, mijn schat, what I taught you today. If you’re ever going to act bratty with me again, you’d best be prepared for the consequences.” Sigma says gently before leaning down for one last kiss on your nose.

Consequences? Heh. You could always do with some more “consequences" if they were like this.


End file.
